Tickle Demons
Tickle Demons are the henchmen of The Devil who abduct George and take him to Hell so they can torment and abuse him forever yet still give him a nice comfortable bed to sleep in, good healthy food to eat, and a tub to wash up in. Torture Methods * Tickling George's armpits with their claws and tongues until he almost dies * Throwing George into a pit full of old men, who tickle him (Endured) * Having an octopus-like demon tickle his armpits with its tentacles, which have tongues on the end as George laughs in extreme pain (Endured) * Having George dragged into the Devil's throne room chained to the floor as the Devil has some alone time ticking/licking the jungle man all over * Making George fight a big demon larger then him, which ends up with the two wrestling on the ground as the big demon begins to torture George by tickling him in his armpits as George tries to escape to no use though as the demon tickles him harder, trying to make him submit or he'll perish. After a while, the demon starts to make out with George, making him fall in love with the demon as he continues to kiss him, sliding his long tongue down his throat after tickling his body and armpits with it! * For getting beaten by the Big Demon George is tied to a rack and is forced to let a tiny demon bug crawl on him as it begins to tickle/lick him all over from the neck down as George wiggles in pain yet laughing it up at the same time while pleading for help. Then, it begins to tickle/lick him on his armpits and soles of his feet. George cries, much to the Devil's glee as he tells the bug to make him cry until he commands it to stop as he lovingly kisses George's buff body while George shrieks in pain as the bug gets inside him... * After all of that, George dies from having tickle-sex with the Devil, who breaks him as he makes love to him that George is unable to endure... Transcript Day 1 of George's Torment (George is stretched out on a table as a female demon kisses and licks his body hungrily) Female Demon: Mmm...Yummy human flesh...If only this was your punishment... (licks his belly and smooches all over his chest) George: Mmmm....Lower... (moans in his sleep) Female Demon: Okay if you insist (she goes along his legs then arrives at the bottom of George's feet, which tickle a little) George: Hey that tickles stop it Female Demon: NO WAY!!! (George finally begins to wake up, and looks to see the trouble he is in) Female Demon: Oh look your awake George: (he screams in fear) AHAHAH WHAT THE HECK WHERE AM I WHO ARE YOU? Female Demon: You don't remember we dragged you down here, and then stretched you out on a table where I get the pleasure of tickling/licking you first George: You still have not answered my question of where I am or who you are Female Demon: Oh well lets just say this is where you go when you have done something wrong, and stay here forever also just call me Female Demon George: I haven't done anything bad though have I Female Demon: Yes for being too hot now where was I oh yeah (she begins to go back to what she was doing) George: WAIT NO HA HA HA STOP STOP (this continues for awhile until more creatures who look like the Female Demon, and one other who looks kind of like her but not exact) Devil: Make him scream...! George: NO DON'T STOP HA HA HA NO I GIVE I GIVE (after awhile George starts to loose the ability to breath) George: HA NO STOP Female Demon HA NO PLEASE I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE Devil: Alright enough we don't want to kill him (She stops as George finally gets to lean up, and breath now covered in sweat) George: OH THANK GOODNESS NOW IF YOU WILL JUST LET ME GO HOME Devil: This is your home now George minions show him to his room (George although trying to fight back gets taken to his room, and locked in) George: WAIT NO I DON'T BELONG HERE (is it no use as George looks around to see the room is nicer then he thought having a nice comfortable looking bed plus a tub with actual water) Devil: Hey George like it George: Hey is that actual water? Devil: Why yes we pulled some strings, and got you actual water from above to make you feel as comfortable as possible George: I want to go home though Devil: This is home now eat up, take a shower because ew you stink, and get some rest you got a big day tomorrow (the Devil leaves ending Georges first stay in his new home) Day 2 of George's Torment -Tickle Demons vs Armpits- (Next day George is taken to the place the lady demon got him except the Devil's minions do it this time as George is laid down on the same table then the minions go to work) George: Look just please go easy on me this time minions: Sure (they begin their tickle attack on the armpits as George starts to laugh in agony once again) George: HEY NO HAHAHA I SAID GO EASY STOP HAHA NO STOP PLEASE HAHAHA minions: NO WAY Devil: That is right boys make him cry even more (laughs evil) George: NO HAHAHA STOP HAHAHA THIS HURTS SO BAD I WISH APE WAS HERE Devil: Oh hear that boys the jungle boy misses his brother how sad oh well minions harder minions: Say uncle, jungle boy George: NO!!! (they continue for awhile as George almost spells his own doom, but the Devil really wants to see how long George can keep up the strong act before giving in) Devil: Minions let him go George: Oh thank God! Devil: Well jungle boy I am impressed you really are stronger than I thought now only seven trials remain George: What trials? Devil: Well simple you survive through seven more trails showing how strong you are then we might let you go (the Devil walks away ending day two) Day 3 Old Men Tickle Pit (On the third day George is taken to a pit that looks very dark) George: Hey why is it so dark down there? Devil: Oh you'll see minions push him in George: Hey wait no you didn't answer my question get off me minions (all at once multiple minions attempt to push him into the pit while he fights back) Minion: Take this jungle boy (at once George gets a hit in the junk causing him to kneel down, and get pushed into) George: OW!!! (he gets up right away then asks if he can at the very least get some light) Devil: Oh you want light okay minions (all at once lights start to turn on as old men are surrounding George) George: Hey did you all get stuck here too? (they don't answer and begin to dog pile on top of George until one is holding him in another full nelson) George: OH NO NOT THE FULL NELSON WHY!!! Devil: Because George I made a deal with these old men that if they tickled you similar to how Max and Thor did they would get to return up above now old men go (all the once each of them take turns at tickling George as he laughs like before) George: OH MY GOSH NO HAHAHA NOT AGAIN STOP WHY DOES THIS KEEP GETTING WORSE AND WORSE STOP HAHAHA Devil: That is how these trails work genius have you not figured that out yet (one of the men starts to kiss George) George: Mmmmmmm...Ohhhhhh! Mmmmmm! Can I say something? Devil: Sure George: I live in the jungle, smash into trees, only wear a loin cloth, and fight dangerous animals for a living so no I didn't Devil: So you admit you give in on this one George: No... HAHAHAHA way HAHAHAHA it tickles/hurts so bad, but I will not give in (the tickling continues for hours as George, despite almost running out of breath again, manages to hold in once more) Devil: Alright old men you can stop (George is let go then taken out of the hole) Old men: Devil we did what you asked can we be let free now? Devil: Fine just get out of my face before I change my mind (The Devil congratulates George on winning his third trial ending day three) Day 4 Octopus Demon (The fourth day has come, which means it is time for George to face his fourth trial as he goes to see the Devil) Devil: Hello there George you seem ready to go today George: Yes I am so ready Devil: We will see minions get George ready Minions: Yes sir (George hands and feet are put in chains) Devil: You really sure your ready this one is a little sticky George: Yes Devil: Okay minions bring it in (they begin to bring in a weird animal looking thing, which causes George to get nervous a little) George: Um what is that? Devil: Oh that is right you are from africa, and have never seen one of those things before you see George up there people call it a octopus George: Are they dangerous? Devil: No I will warn you though it is slimy (the octopus is put on George as it begins to tickle him in its armpits with its tentacles that have little teeth on them that nibble on his armpits as well) George: HAHAHA OH THIS FEELS SUPER WEIRD NO HAHAHA WHY DOES THIS FEEL SO WEIRD Devil: Its called slim George, and it does feel weird George: OH MY GOD NO HAHAHAHA NO THIS WORSE TICKLING I THINK I HAVE EVER HAD HAHAHAHA Devil: So you final admit defeat George: NO WAY I HAVE COME TOO FAR TO GIVE UP NOW HAHAHA NO HAHAHA (this continues for awhile as once again George still has not given in after so much torture) Devil: OH MY GOD JUNGLE BOY WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE? George: I am the king of the jungle that is why HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD THIS IS REALLY STARTING TO HURT REAL BAD NOW I WILL NOT GIVE UP THOUGH HAHAHA (after awhile the octopus tentacles get soar plus hurt really bad, and because of that it has to stop) George: Yeah that means I pass trial 4 correct Devil: (answers a little angry) yes you pass trial 4, and are done for today (George then goes back to rest while the Devil is very mad as he thought for sure George would cave this time, but it not giving up yet then decides tomorrow for George's fifth trial he will take of George himself) Day 5 Kiss The Devil (The next day George is dragged into Satan's throne room and is restrained by chains anchored to the floor where the Devil asks to be left alone with George then gets to work) Devil: Enough playing. I will break you, even if I kill you doing so! George: No! I will not submit! (The Devil smirks as he starts tongue kissing him, which George wasn't expecting, but welcomes it as he leans forward to kiss him back.) As this happens, some random sexy woman is being slowly tickled to death by lesbian demons in Hell, her screams of pain and anguish echoing through the dimension as the demons tie her to a bed and lick her armpits deeply, moaning at their victim's screams as they slowly break her) Sexy Woman: AAAAAAH!!!!! NOHOHOHOHO TICKLING!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Category:Villains